nueva amistad, un amor y un reino
by fuegotoxico191
Summary: un chico misterioso llego a OOO con un secreto que cambiara a todo OOO y AAA cual sera su secreto nadio lo sabe esepto el y su hermana gemela quien es ese chico y que esconde descripción del oc en el cap1
1. el chico

la flama toxica

narra ?

lo ultimo que recuerdo es a mi hermana salir corriendo y luego todo se abia puesto negro se dijo un chico de unos 17 años de edad con toda su ropa destruida no llevaba camisa

narra finn

despertaba al lado de mi novio marshall (abra finnshall durante unos capítulos)

marshall: hola amor como dormiste

finn: muy bien y tu

marshall: dormí genial ya que dormí con vos - dijo sonriendo

me sonroje a mas no poder me gustaba verlo sonreír le bese metiendo mi lengua en su boca

marshall: escuche algo afuera vamos a ver - dijo muy serio

yo asentí y agarre mi espada y salimos a fuera para ver un chico desmashado sin camisa y con el resto de su ropa muy destruida

fin: metamos tenemos que curarlo

marshall solo lo agarro y lo metió a la casa luego me metí después de curarlo esperamos asta que despertara pasaron unas horas asta que despertó gritando

?: hermana

definitiva mente algo le pasa o le paso a su hermana

narra ?

desperté gritando hermana estaba frente un vampiro y no podía ser cierto un humano debe ser el que buscaba mi hermana

?: hola me llamo fuegotoxico pero pueden llamarme toxic quienes son ustedes

pregunte tartamudeando

finn: hola me llamo finn y soy un humano

marshall: y soy marshall un vampiro el rey vampiro

toxic: ok yo soy el hijo del culpable de la guerra de los hongos mi padre cree que quiero destruir a todos por eso me fui de mi hogar pero anoche ...

pare de ablar y empece a llorar

fin: tiene que ver con tu hermana verdad

yo solo asentí marshall solo se quedo callado

**AQUÍ TERMIA EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO PORQUE ESTUVE PENSANDO ESTO CUANDO TERMINE UN EXAMEN Y ESPERABA AL RESTO**

**SI QUIEREN USAR MI OC DÍGANMELO EN LAS REVIEWS AQUÍ LES DEJO COMO ES EL OC**

**ALTURA: 1.50 M**

**PESO: 30 KG**

**PELO: VERDE CON APARIENCIA AL DE EL PRÍNCIPE FLAMA**

**OJOS: AZULES**

**RAPA QUE LLEVA USUALMENTE: CAMISA VERDE, PANTALÓN NEGRO CON RETOQUES DE VERDE LIMA, UNOS ZAPATILLAS BLANCAS CON DIBUJOS DE UNAS ALAS DE DEMONIO Y UNA CORONA CON GEMAS VERDES**

**HABILIDADES FÍSICAS: HÁBIL CON LA ESPADA EL ARCO Y TODAS LAS ARMAS DE CORTO ALCANCE**

**HABILIDADES MAJICAS: HECHIZOS ELEMENTALES TÓXICOS DE LUZ Y OSCURIDAD **

**HABILIDADES GANADAS POR SU ATUENDO: CORONA: LEDA EL PODER DE TRANSFORMARSE EN UNA CRIATURA CON INSTINTO ASESINO TOXIC ES EL ÚNICO CON LA CAPACIDAD DE USARLA ADEMAS DE SU PADRE Y FINN PERO ES EL ÚNICO QUE LA PUEDE CONTROLAR ZAPATILLAS: SOLO LE PERMITEN BOLAR**

**OK ASTA LUEGO Y ADIÓS BAYBAY Y BESOS**


	2. un nuevo reino

un nuevo reino

narra finn

este chico toxic me cae muy bien pero me siento preocupado Marshall esta distinto desde que vio a este chico

sonó mi telefoneo era la dp le atendí

finn: hola

dp: hola necesito que vengan tu y Marshall al dulce reino y llame a la élite solo faltas tu su capitán un enemigo muy grande OOO y AAA te necesitan ben (colgó)

le dije a marshal que venga, toxic me pregunto si podía venir le dije que si

en el dulce reino

en el castillo estaba toda la elite de defensa cuando entramos la dp me pregunto quien era toxic, toxic le dijo lo mismo que nos dijo a nosotros ella se sorprendido

dp: ok venga tienen que ver esto

nos llevo a una ventana y se podía ver un reino presido al reino de flama solo que verde fui a preparar a la élite algo no me sonaba bien Marshall me dijo que luego iba dijo que iba a ablar con toxic

narra Marshall

Marshall: se que escondes algo eso tiene que ver con tu hermana si por tu culpa algo le pasa a mi finn juro que te mato me entendiste perra

le dije a es chico la que no debía asre luego me fui con finn

**¿que esconderá toxic? ¿que es ese reino? ¿no me cabreare con migo mismo por no tener ideas?**

balaba pensamientos

- blabla- diálogos

_balbla_ flash back los flash back son así por que va a ver muchos


	3. inicia la guerra

inicia la guerra

narra finn

ya abia preparado a la élite conformada por todos los héroes y algunos principies y princesa de OOO y AAA yo soy el comandante en jefe toxic dijo que no partisiparia -finn programe unos 10.000 robots esta es una guerra que no perderemos- dijo la dp

-finn los guerreros de fuego de AAA y OOO van a pelar para ganar esta guerra- dijo el principie flama/p  
-ok partamos ala guerra- grite atodo pulmón antes de salir del castillo

narra toxic

vi a millones de guerreros partir a la batalla me fui a una ventana a ver por un telescopio y veo 4 criaturas que ya conosia pueden matar a todo lo que tocan los únicos que pueden controlarlos son los habitantes de toxico/p  
que ago van a morir todos yace salí del castillo me fui lo mas rápido que pude a finn

-finn tenemos que retirarnos o si no todos morirán- le dije  
-descuida podemos con ellos algunos morirán posiblemente pero intentaremos que sean los menos posibles- me respondió finn  
-idiota no premitireque nadie muera- le respondí antes de que las cuatro criaturas y sus jinetes llegaran  
cuando llegaron casquie los dedos invocando mi traje de príncipe ya que jo soy el príncipe de toxicon  
-valla valla que tenemos aquí a nuestro querido príncipe- dijo un jinete apuntadome  
yo solo entre en modo titan todos se sorprendieron porque aparesio una nave muy rara esa era la forma de batalla de fuegotoxico todo toxicon la conosian como el modo titan

-asique entraste en modo titan ok acabad con nuestro príncipe yo me encargo de estos enclenques- cuando termino de ablar se escucho una explosión y aparesio una nave igual a la de toxic que ablo con una vos de una chica  
-si atacan a mi hermano y a sus amigos se las beranconmigo- esa era la vos de mi hermana pense que no la bolberia a escuchar nunca mas en menos de 30 segundo llego el resto de la armada de los toxicons

narra micaela

estaba acostada el el pasto recordando a mi hermano cuando vi a el modo titan de el poco despues metamorforme y dispare un misil al aire y lo active con temporizador para que explote y llamar su atension les dije que dejaran mi hermano y a sus amigos  
o los atacaba proto llegaron guerreros a atacarnos  
vi a el humano que simpre busque después de esta batalla voy intentar aser que recuerde su pasado y me recuerde ami si el es el salvador que se suicido para terminarla guerra de los ongos

**¿nose porque puse el nombre de la ermana de toxica pero bueno tiene lasmismas cosas que toxic asique busquenlo en el ep 1? adios**


End file.
